


A Lethal Combination

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel at breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lethal Combination

Jack sat by, powerless to do anything but watch the little show Daniel was putting on across the kitchen table. It was obscene, really, the way Daniel's tongue snuck out to lick the sticky mess from the fingers of his right hand, the way he gently traced the tip up and down the length of each digit, soft and wet and warm, just like he'd done to Jack's fingers so many times before. Daniel cast a glance at Jack, his eyes shining with triumph and lust, a look that caught Jack's breath in his throat.

And then Daniel sucked his index finger into that hot mouth, and breathing was the last thing Jack was thinking about; there was only the sight of those saliva-slicked lips wrapping around Daniel’s finger, taking it just a little further in with each passing second. When he'd sucked it all in, he held it there a few beats, and then, just as slowly, he slid it out again, his tongue just visible as it swirled around his finger. He nipped the pad gently before pulling it out completely.

That was all Jack could take of that. He was out of his chair and beside Daniel before anything else fell prey to that mouth. Jack plucked the bottle of maple syrup from Daniel’s left hand and placed it on the table, where it would be safer.

"What? I'm trying to eat here."

"Yeah, right. That's the last time I let you have pancakes for breakfast," Jack growled. He leaned in and took Daniel's mouth, crushing their lips together, sliding his tongue in where Daniel's fingers had just been. Daniel tasted like toothpaste and maple and all the sins Jack had ever wanted to commit.

Jack made a mental note to add syrup to his grocery list.


End file.
